the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
In Comes Taskmaster (P1)
: "I'm done with these damn Spiders.." : ―Anthony Masters Spider-Man: "In Comes Taskmaster" (P1) is another two-part story with Taskmaster featured as the primary antagonist. However unlike his last two-part story with Spidey, we see Miles Morales; a young black pre-teen learning about his body and his newfound Spider-like abilities following "Last Laugh of the Maggia" story. Story takes place in New York during June 10th and the 11th of 2016. Background The Story The roleplay begins with Peter Parker holding the door open at a Manhattan hospital for Miles and his family, the story takes off with Miles being released from the hospital after a near-death experience in "Last Laugh of the Maggia". After some talking the group begins to break-up, Peter leaves last as he has spider-work to do but tells Miles that if he ever needs anything, his mother has Peter's number. Miles doesn't really speak much as he's bummed out that his uncle, Aaron Davis, didn't attend Miles being released from the hospital as Aaron was too ashamed of himself for letting this happen. Spider-Duties The roleplay then continues with Miles' dad Jefferson Davis picking him up, awkward glances and some small-talk between his ex-wife Rio (Miles' mother) are exchanged before Jefferson and Miles drive off to go get some icecream. Meanwhile, Peter makes his debut after some time off the 'spider-game' by dealing with three different robberies, one ending with a thug in-a small shootout with some officers. Things pickup in this when Peter finishes some thugs in a barber shop in Hells Kitchen, after he finishes such thugs off a bullet is fired taking out one of the people getting a haircut. A fatal shot Peter says as he looks over his body. Peter then uses his access to CCTV footage to locate the sniper, a former foe, Taskmaster. Battle with Taskmaster Spider-Man quickly begins chasing Taskmaster as he (Masters) demonstrates his parkour abilities by dodging Peter throughout such chase. It ends with Peter thrusting into the sky and revealing his web-gliders, he glides towards Masters ready to strike him but Masters simply grabs his forearm and throws him off the building completely. But not without attaching an active bomb to his chest. Peter becomes distracted with such bomb that he loses Taskmaster, he does however dispose of the bomb without anyone getting hurt in the process; a technical silver-lining. Encounter with the Enforcers As Peter was poorly fighting Taskmaster, Miles was spending the day with his father. We pick-up again with Miles' story several hours later at night when Miles escapes his father's apartment to go for a walk. Miles had been feeling rather sad or depressed lately due to his parents' divorce and his father was also and used materials to try and ignore it, buying Miles' new videogames and such. Miles' walk however is interrupted by some passing low-level Enforcers who tell Miles that the town isn't big enough for his kind. Miles of course ignores them but it only sets them off, this leads to a chase and some punches thrown. Miles, in this situation, discovers his first ability; precognitive senses. He uses such senses to dodge attacks and so on which only rattles up the low-level thugs more. Miles gets to the sidewalks whilst running to avoid the thugs and makes a quick decision and rolls underneath a vehicle, he sticks to the bottom of it. The Enforcers however hijack the vehicle and decide to go 'for a joy-ride' while Miles is underneath. Speed-bumps and so on leads Miles to fall to the bumper of the vehicle and soon off completely when the driver takes a rough turn. Miles is however okay as he lands on the side of the building, in-response to this he is in total shock saying stuff like "No.. I can't be!" Helping a Friend The next morning we see the lazy routine of Peter Parker, the scene picks-up however when Miles decides to call him for a ride to FEAST as his father had to leave. Peter uses his web-swinging ability to meet-up with Miles outside the Chrysler Building. The two call a cab and don't drive to the F.E.A.S.T building however, Miles makes a quick stop beforehand that shocks Peter with joy. The two stop at Stan's Comic Shop. Peter begins to recount youthful memories of his days there reading comics while Miles looks around rather preoccupied. Miles, while being against Spider-Man, decides to purchase a Spider-Man costume (which he tells Peter is a early-Halloween costume) as if he is going to test his abilities, he needs a disguise. He also believes that if people spotted him crawling up buildings in a Spider-Man costume that he would be dismissed as just Spider-Man. After purchasing the costume and leaving, Peter confronts Miles on how strange he's been acting. Unbeknownst to Peter is that Miles was acting weird because of his new-found powers, Peter tried to help though. Miles asks Peter a question onto why Peter is so nice, has he never been hurt? Peter then suspects something happened recently other then the accident and asks but Miles excuses it with nothing. The two then continue their day working at the F.E.A.S.T Shelter until nightfall. Newfound Powers Miles heads into the other room and changes into his costume then soon heads outside where he begins to climb the F.E.A.S.T shelter with his new wallcrawling super-power. Upon reaching the top he spots a skyscraper, a true test of ability. Miles continues to climb such skyscraper and upon reaching the top he exclaims his victory stating that he did it and that he is immortal. From a distance however Taskmaster watches deducing that this has to be a Spider-fake, Masters decides that he might aswell kill him though and throws his shield at Miles. However Miles does catch such shield but it only prolongs his inevitable defeat to Taskmaster; he is thrown off the building but thanks to his rapid-healing and wallcrawling abilities, he doesn't just straight up die. Later on though during their chase it's interrupted by Jefferson Davis when their fight enters the middle of the street. Taskmaster flees as he doesn't need more cop attention and Miles accidentally knocks out his dad with a venom-strike upon his dad going to cuff him. Jefferson's partner soon fires some bullets at Miles but the roleplay ends with Miles running off, dodging such bullets in-the process. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Miles Morales Stories Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Taskmaster's Stories Category:Enforcers Stories Category:Jefferson Davis Stories Category:Prowler Stories Category:Stan Lee Stories